What She Desperately Needed
by BB-Jate-MiSA
Summary: Chapter 1: What she desperately needed was someone to love her. Chapter 2: What she got. Chapter 3: Real.
1. What She Needed

She would lie in bed willing the salty tears not to come, as she just wished to be held. To be loved. She knew people out in the harsh reality of the world she lived in, loved her but not in the way she wanted. She wanted, she needed someone to keep her warm in the winter, she needed someone to make her smile, she needed someone to love her unconditionally despite her faults and someone to grow old with.

Ever since she was 15, like most girls she looked forward to sharing her life with someone. At first she thought it would be that boy in her science class, then it was the pizza delivery boy in college and then her professor. Now the main man in her life had caught her attention, her partner, her friend and her lifeline.

Her life had become tedious, not a lot of excitement, not a lot of change. Work, cases, field work, eating and sleep were the main attractions. Except when a certain man stepped into her home or workplace then her life lit up in fireworks and her heart turned to mush. But on the outside she tried and portrayed herself as someone different than on the inside.

You know when you just wake up and wish something would change, something would happen to bring you out of this continuous dreary life your living? She looked forward to that day, the day she would find her soul mate. Upon hearing the theory of soul mates she dismissed it as a myth something completely irrational and with no scientific evidence. But she wasn't always this cold, this cynical. On the outside she portrayed herself to her friends and colleges as someone who needed physical scientific proof to reason everything. But deep down were no one had reached yet, she truly believed that everyone had a soul mate. It saddened her that not everyone found theirs, but some did and that gave her hope. She clutched onto her pillow as the sun rose on yet another day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This just happened when I was supposed to be studying, oops.

Oh and those who are reading/following 'Do you even Care?' I will return to that soon, I promise, sorry it has been forever! I have actually written some the next chapter for 'Do you even care' but it's not what I want it to be yet.

This story will be very short maybe 2 or 3 short chapters and with large gaps of time between each once. But anyway let me know what you think.

Note: Just read over this again. God I made her sound a little suicidal! I'm sorry if she came across that way, she isn't supposed too, just a little sad and lonely.


	2. What She Got

Her life had changed dramatically in minutes. They were colleges, partners, and friends. But all of a sudden they were lovers. There was a first date, a first kiss and then the first time they expressed those infamous three words everyone wishes to hear.

It was a Saturday morning, late morning and the sun was streaming through a gap in the curtains. She knew he was awake, she could feel his heartbeat quicken underneath her hand lying on his bare chest. She was curled up next to him, and he held her. He held her like a lifeline and she responded in the same way. They lay like that, for how long no one knows. But it was their favorite time of day. The hustle and bustle of their demanding lives was quiet and still for once. He slowly began tracing patterns on her back releasing a small smile from the love of his life. He had waited for her to say it first; he knew her emotional past and didn't want her to feel pressured or overwhelmed. But in his heart he knew she knew exactly how he felt about her from the very first time they meet. Her voice groggy and full of sleep voiced her emotions for the first time in their relationship. "I love you Seeley". He slowly dislodged his arm from around her and moved down the bed a little way to be face to face with her. He slid his arm over her abdomen and around her waist to pull her in closer and looked her right in the eyes. Still his warm brown eyes made her blush, but she looked him in the eyes right back. "I love you Temperance". Both blushed a little and broke into wide smiles. She knew she had found the one, her soul mate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final chapter / epilogue coming up soon.


	3. What Was Real

**This is different from the other chapters, it is from Booths point of view. R & R. **

When his first son was born, days later he held him in his arms and felt this intense love, a love he never thought he would or could feel again. But now his life was different his relationship was bound by the law and true, real, rare love. And once again he felt that love, the same love as before but to his second son. That love, the maternal love of a parent to their child.

Mere days ago his second son was born, born to a women he loved with all his heart and into a relationship rock solid, a relationship you know would last the distance. He looked into his sons eyes, he was so small but his eyes were big, he was days old but his eyes held wisdom, eyes that were as blue as the ocean, very similar to that of his mothers. His son's fingers curled around his own index finger, tight, tighter than he thought was possible for someone so small. Yet he was so bewildered by his baby, his, theirs, his and Temperance's. He couldn't take his eyes away from him, fearing something would happen, this dream he was living would end.

He knew it wasn't a dream when he stood up from the arm chair in the corner of the room and could see his wife, fast asleep, curled up to his side of the bed, her hair fanned on the pillow and one of his old t-shirts hanging loose on her slender frame. He smiled and knew it would be like this always it was….. real.

**Maybe this is the last I'm not sure, possibly one more.** **(Most likely one more). Please review! Thanks for reading. **


End file.
